


Taken in

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cherno Alpha - Freeform, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Mentions of Aleksis Kaidonovsky, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Kaiju, Mentions of Newton Geiszler, Mentions of Sasha Kaidonovsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Pacific Rim request Reader is Aleksis and Sasha’s daughter and witnesses their deaths? Reader is taken in by Hermann as he was a friend of her parents?





	Taken in

Five minutes. 

That was all it took for your fragile world to come tumbling down around you - or perhaps it was shorter than five minutes? You didn't know for sure but time felt as if it slowed down considerably as Otachi's, one of the Kaiju's that were in the double event as it spat acid on Cherno Alpha, melting its armor, in turn compromising its conn-pod, damaging its reactor and fuel reserves. 

Then came the ambush from Leatherback, it came from behind Cherno Alpha, they weren't expecting it as it leapt onto the back of the Jaeger that your parents were in, ripping through the metal arm with ease where Leatherback tore off its right hand. This time, it felt as if all time had actually came to a stop as Leather back smashed Cherno Alpha's reactor, using its weight to drag the Jaeger into the harbor. The conn-pod flooded with water quickly but Leather back crushes the Jaeger in an underwater explosion, you doubted your parents even had time to drown.

After witnessing the massacre you had gone somewhere quiet to be alone, that quiet place being Hermann Gottlieb and Newton Geiszler's work place. Hermann would often let you join him and Newt in their work space, you were quiet enough not to annoy him or distract him from his work, but you were also the daughter his close friends, Sasha and Aleksis, you were one of his favourite people.

News of your parents death had spread throughout the entirety of the 'shatterdome', so when Hermann hobbled into the work place and found you sat on the floor with your knees pulled to your chest, your face pressed to you knees so hard he thought that your knees were going to go through your eye sockets, he didn't question why you were there, he all too well and his heart broke for you. Losing your parents is never easy but losing them to a Kaiju was worse, especially since your parents were amongst one of the best.

Instead, he sat beside you, dropping his walking stick to the floor beside himself before dropping his hands in the lap of his out stretched legs.

Hermann didn't exactly know what to say to you, no amount of 'I am sorry for your loss' was going to make you feel better about their death... He knew this, but saying nothing at all to try and console you would be worse. So he sat there quietly thinking of what to say - this was a hard feat for the introvert who sat beside you. His head titled to the side so that he could look at you, in this very moment you seemed so small and fragile, a stark comparison to how you usually were; loud and bubbly, always giggling over a silly joke your father would say.

After what felt like hours of silence of you and Hermann sitting in the messy, yet somewhat organised mess of a work place, you leaned over to him, letting out a deep sigh. Your shoulder touching Hermann's arm, causing him to stiffen at the contact as you dropped your head to his shoulder, you would have cried and you felt like you wanted to but you just couldn't bring yourself to do it. Not yet.

You felt him shift and his arm loop around you carefully, pulling you into his side. "I am truly sorry about your parents [Y/N]." His voice soft as he spoke.

Sucking your lower lip between your teeth, you gave a short nod of your head, making a soft, nearly inaudible noise in acknowledgement to his comment. Hermann carefully squeezed your side with his hand, pressing his lips into a thin line, it was better than nothing. You appreciated it coming from a close friend of your parents and in a way it made you feel a tiny bit better - not much, but it was a star

"They are..." He trailed off for a minute, silence echoed through the room before he spoke again, "were, good people."

Expelling air through your nose, you shifted position, reaching up to rub the back of your neck with heavy hands that felt as if they were numb, trying to rub the pain away from your neck. "They were," you agreed quietly, nodding your head in agreement with him. 

"Do you have anywhere to go?" You knew he was just curious. He only ever saw you spending time with your parents around the base, and it touched you just how worried he was about you. But really, you didn't have anyone else. You took a while to reply to him, mulling over how to answer him. 

"No..." You muttered quietly.

"Well, we can't have you all alone," the taller male mused from beside you. Your brows knitted together as you turned to look at him, finding a thoughtful look on the ever calculating males face. You dropped your hand from the back of your neck and back to your knees, giving him a questioning look.

What was he getting at? Was he going to find you somewhere to stay? Someone to stay with perhaps? 

"You can stay with me when this all ends," he told you with such conviction, the corner of his lips quirking up at the corners into a smile.

Blinking you moved away from, your mouth in an 'O' shape. 

"Are you serious?"

A pause and more silence settled over you both. You were more confused about the entire situation. 

"Its only right that I do this for my friends." He nodded. Without thinking you surged forward and hugged him tightly, catching him off guard, after a couple of seconds he wrapped his arms around you. 

"Thank you," you whispered.


End file.
